


Burned

by AidanJail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Canon What Canon, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, and they have a child i briefly mention, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: Draco cooks and burn himself, Harry is worried, and there's so much more going on.Or how much Harry James Potter loves his husband and daughter.





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to burn myself while cooking (I was making muffins), and since I did that last week too (I’m really clumsy and I do not pay attention enough to myself in these situations, I know), well, I wrote a thing. It went p far away from the burn but yeah.

“Son of a-! Bloody hell!”

Draco bit his tongue, praying his shout-whisper hadn’t been loud enough to be heard throughout the house. He quickly resumed putting the muffins in the oven, closing it and setting the alarm before looking at his hand. The burn wasn’t too bad. Sure, it stinged, but it should be okay. He had worse. He sighed and focused back on the tasks at hands: after the muffins, he had to make cookies. But as he started mixing the ingredients, a very sleepy-looking Harry stood in the doorway.

“Are you okay, babe?”

Draco froze slightly, making a face. He should’ve known the dark haired man would awaken at the smallest sound.

“Yes, love., Draco sighed softly, I burned myself while cooking, is all. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

And then Harry was hugging the blond from behind, his head on Draco’s shoulder, and kissed his husband on the cheek softly.

“How about you show me and let me take care of it?

\- I have cookies to make, and you need to rest., the blond shook his head while talking, It’s not that bad anyway.

\- I had enough rest, I promise., Harry smiled, But it’s sweet of you to worry. I’m fine, Dray. Now, show me, will you?”

Draco sighed but obeyed. There was a rather nasty burn on the palm of his hand, where the burning oven rack had come in touch with his skin. It was rather long and the pain was really growing, not that Draco would ever admit it. He still had his pride. And, well, Harry knew it, hence his insistence. He shook his head softly.

“You know you don’t have to heal that, right? It’ll go away in a bit.

\- Yes, well, healing it makes it less painful., Harry whispered.”

He grabbed his wand and healed the burn before looking back at his husband. Beautiful husband. The blond rolled his eyes, informing Harry he had said that last one out loud, but Draco looked amused and his smile was fond.

“What would I do without you, Harry Potter?”

A simple whisper, with a hint of sadness, as Draco watched Harry, still held by him.

“I quit.”

Harry’s voice wasn’t much louder, but it made Draco freeze.

“You what?, Draco whispered, turning to face him.

\- I quit. The Aurors. I’m not scaring you like that ever again. Promise.

\- You can’t do that!, Draco’s voice broke at the end.

\- I already did.”

There was a silence. They stared at each other for a while. There was a hint of hope in Draco’s eyes, but it was so small, so so small, as he had no idea how he was supposed to react. Harry’s heart broke as he realised why.

“But you love your job… Why… ?

\- I love you more. I love our family more.”

Draco went back to silence. He was relieved, sure. But he knew what he was getting into when they started dating, when they got engaged, when they adopted their daughter. Harry was one of the best field agent, and he loved his job, and the dangers along with it. It didn’t make Draco happy when Harry had to go on dangerous missions, but he could deal with it. He had stopped counting how many days he had spent worrying, how many nights he had spent alone, anxious, then lately with Lyra sleeping in his arms, how many times he had rushed to St Mungos after receiving a worrying call from the Ministry. As long as Harry came back, he could deal with it. Even this time, it was a close call, Harry had spent a good 4 hours of the night at St Mungos before being allowed to head home, where he had crashed in their bed holding Lyra. Draco had managed. Sure he hadn’t slept at all, sure he had spent his time taking in all the features of Harry’s face while holding Lyra, but he had managed to look strong. Or at least he thought he had.

Of course Harry knew his husband. Of course he could see on Draco’s face all the anxiety, all the fear, all the hurt Harry’s job caused. He loved his job, but his job was hurting his husband, and would probably end up hurting his daughter too, now that she was starting to realise and remember things. He loved his family, more than anything. And that’s why before going to St Mungos, he had told his decision to the Head Auror. Sure, he would miss it. But this, right there, Draco and Lyra, that was more important. And as soon as he had gotten past the Healers and saw them both, their daughter in the blond’s arms, he knew it was the right decision.

“Are you sure… ?”

The flicker of uncertainty in Draco’s eyes hurt. It was understandable, they did have a few fights about Harry’s job, but it still hurt. Harry kissed his husband softly. It was all the answer the blond needed. Harry smiled.

“Now, I’ve heard something about cookies?

\- They’re not done yet, you prat., Draco chuckled softly.”

Harry’s smile widened. That was better, Draco smiling.

“Can I help, then?

\- You’re supposed to sleep, Potter.

\- I slept already. Now I’m up. Can I help?”

And Harry looked so much like a child, right there, grinning and bouncing slightly, Draco couldn’t say no to him. Harry laughed.

“After all, someone needs to make sure you don’t burn yourself again, babe.”

Draco rolled his eyes.

“My saviour.”


End file.
